Naruto Demon Hunter Extraordinaire
by Good stories here
Summary: A simple work that explores a 'What if' where the Naruto world has a few demons say like? Devil May Cry. An OC to help move things along and a simple NaruHina pairing, so LET'S KILL SOME DEMONS. And advance the plot.


**Hello internet! It's been a while; now let's get down to business. My other story The Wild Card's Guides is not forgotten, in fact it's almost ready to be updated with chapter three. However I must stress that all stories on here by me are side projects and will not be updated in a quick fashion. Not forgotten but not focused on either, now have any of you read the more popular Naruto Fanfictions? A lot of them involve changing Naruto in big and sometimes quite silly ways, and at times even taking some elements away from the grand little blond that are vital to his character. Now a lot of these are still good but I want to do something that hasn't been done as much. Something that will allow Naruto to keep being Naruto and to let us explore a non-canon part of his world made by someone who clearly has too much time on his hands, the demon side of his world.**

 **However where there are demons there are demon hunters! Before you think you're going to be seeing a sign of Dante however, don't get your hopes up. I'm just taking some ideas from Devil May Cry and seeing if I can blend them into the ninja world! So without further or do, grab yourself a warm milk or a hot chocolate and, TALLY HO!**

"Get out of my shop!" this was something the young child had heard a lot. The adults who sold food didn't like him much and wouldn't let him buy food at their place, and the others who did let him buy food didn't look at him until they had too. That was something Naruto Uzumaki had experienced ever since he had to leave the orphanage, and that too was because no wanted him. Little Naruto was alone, at least, for the most part.

"Naruto! There you are!" Hiruzen walked up to little boy who had just been kicked out of a shop.

"Old man!" Naruto ran up to elderly figure and gave him a big hug.

"Ah, those villagers still giving you trouble?" Hiruzen said while patting Naruto's head, many assumed he was just putting up with the little boy for show. Despite how it looked to the villager's perspective, Hiruzen was quite protective of Naruto but unknown too many was the many battles of words he fought with the more power hungry leaders of the village. The ones who make sure that Hiruzen can't give Naruto the one thing he deserves… A family to call his own.

"It's okay old man! Now that you're here, it means that it's lunch time!" This got a chuckle from Hiruzen, Sunday was pretty much lunch time with the hokage for Naruto.

"So it does Naruto but, I think Iruka's been spoiling you a little bit too much with all that ramen from Ichiraku." Naruto scrunched up his face to try and make it look like a scowl but, to Hiruzen it made the nine year old's face look funny and cute.

"But that's only place that's good old man, you said yourself!" He had, Hiruzen tried to take Naruto to some healthy food places but even though he was there, Naruto's food was always only half as good as his. Then one day, after a long battle with paper work, Naruto comes running up to him telling him he has got to take him to a place called Ichiraku. Hiruzen was pleased by what he saw there, even more so when he asked the owner of the store Teuchi, how he found Naruto*.

"Yes it most certainly is! But a new place has just opened up and it's never a bad idea to have a second place to have food." Hiruzen said with a warm smile.

"Oh, all right but it's not going to be as good Ichiraku's." Naruto took Hiruzen's hand as he extended it to him. A little ways to this new place both of them ran into the person who Naruto saw as the best person in the whole world, even better than the old man.

"Iruka-sensei!" Naruto ran from Hiruzen to Iruka and gave him what was dubbed the "Tackle huge Jutsu" saved for only those Naruto liked.

"Hey there Naruto, I'm guessing from the lack of pranks and the Hokage being here it must be lunch time." Naruto gave him a brilliant smile in response.

"The only thing I would say is out place here is that Ichiraku is north of here but you're still heading south." Iruka was standing by now with Naruto holding his hand.

"Yes, you're quite right Iruka but, just recently a new shop has opened its doors to the public and I want to see what's on offer." Iruka nodded at this, he suspected he wanted to see the new civilian and how he treated Naruto.

"Well I think I'll come along, maybe with Hokage on my side my wallet won't feel as cold tonight." Hiruzen laughed at Iruka's plight as the Hokage had the perk of getting a lot of money but, the curse of endless paper work. Some nights the Hokage had nightmares of the cursed stuff.

"Hey, hey, what does that mean Iruka-sensei!" Naruto look at Iruka with inquisitive eyes.

"Hahaha! It means that you make me spend more on ramen then I thought possible." Naruto just look at Iruka funny then nodded in understanding.

"So I make you use more money than you planned." Iruka and Hiruzen just sweat dropped at this, both understanding that Naruto had to manage money himself since he had no caretaker.

"Well here it is Naruto, The Coco Den." Hiruzen couldn't help but smirk at the odd name of the place. A bell jingled as they walked in.

"Welcome to The Coco Den! The only café in Konoha that makes sweets, cake, and chocolate as great the town itself!" A man behind the counter said with all the energy only a business man could match.

"… You look weird." Naruto stated as a fact while pointing at the man. The man wasn't that weird really, he was tanned, wearing a white button up shirt with a black vest, was wearing a blue neck tie and, a dark pair of sunglasses and of course, a long pair of black pants.

"Hey! It's not weird, I've been told it's classy!" The man countered while pointing at the child.

"Yeah? By who?" The fight was stopped by Iruka.

"Naruto that's enough! Be nice to the guy!" Hiruzen looked away from the pair and gave the man a curious look.

"So would you be so kind as to introduce yourself?" The way he smiled at them spelt doom, Hiruzen prepared himself for another Guy like person.

"Ah, sorry 'bout that, I tend to forgot to introduce myself, bad habit you know? Anyway Jordan Rio is my name, and café business is my game!" Hiruzen was right to brace himself, he had a smile that seemed to flash and shine! Iruka and Naruto who hadn't meet Guy weren't as lucky.

"MY EYES!" Iruka had to use his free arm to cover his eyes to stop the pain

"IRUKA-SENSEI! WHY IS HIS SMILE SHINING?!" Hiruzen acted quickly.

"Jordan, nice to meet you. Tell me? How much toothpaste do you use?" Jordan stopped smile and took a thinking pose, then he realized all those times when people turned away from his smiling!

"I'm using too much toothpaste!" Jordan screamed in shock, running his hands through his brown hair he quickly turn to the people who he had blinded just before.

"I'm so sorry about that, just for that I'll give you lot a thirty percent discount." So after that awkward first meeting, Naruto, Hiruzen, and Iruka sat down at a table and ordered some food.

"My, from the looks of this menu there's quite the range of cakes. It's been a long time since I had a strawberry cheese cake that was well made… Maybe I'll put Jordan's boast to the test, what about you Naruto? Have you decided on what you want?" Naruto was still looking at the menu but judging from the way he was squinting his eyes, the answer was no.

"I don't know… Ah! I know I'll just get whatever Iruka-sensei is having." Iruka chuckled at this.

"Well I'm curious to see what the mint chocolate tart is, think you can handle something other than ramen Naruto?" Iruka was smiling teasingly at Naruto when they heard the jingle of the bell on the door.

"Welcome to The Coco Den! The only café in Konoha that makes sweets, cake, and chocolate as great the town itself!" Jordan said once more to the new customer in the shop, enter Hinata.

"Um… H-hello, d-do you have a-any cinnamon rolls?" Hinata asked not realising the company she had just joined.

"Cinnamon rolls you say, why madam, I have the best cinnamon rolls in the land. In fact I have different types of Cinnamon rolls!" This caught Hinata's interest quite quickly.

"R-really?!" Jordan nodded.

"Really, really, I have three types of cinnamon rolls! Not counting the classic roll, I have a blue berry version, a strawberry version, and finally raspberry version." Jordan was about to smile until Hiruzen saved the day.

"Uh, remind me to give you some advice on how much toothpaste would be helpful at the moment." Jordan stopped mid smile which caused a sunset glow to come from the reflection of the half shown teeth until Jordan stopped smiling.

"Thanks for the save, young lady how 'bout you join those people at the table there and I'll give you a thirty percent discount as well." Hinata however was just a bit speechless however as Naruto, the Hokage, and her sensei where all in the one place. However she did nod and join the others at the table.

"Alright, so are you all ready to order?" a resounding yes came from the odd little group.

"Okay, so shall we go for the 'age before beauty' this time around?" this caused Hiruzen to chuckle.

"If the children don't mind." This got a 'N-not at all' from Hinata and a 'That's fine by me old man' from Naruto.

"Well then I think I'll treat myself to a Strawberry Cheese Cake, I'll have to see if you're as good as your boast, no?" Jordan wrote down the order but was smirking as he did so.

"Challenge accepted, now for the teacher if blondie's anything to go by." Iruka chuckled lightly at this.

"Me and Naruto are going to be have The Chocolate Mint Tart thank you." Jordan nodded at this.

"Good choice sir, and finally the young lady?" Hinata blushed a bit because all of a sudden the attention was all on her.

"A-ah, a blue berry and a n-normal cinnamon roll p-please." Jordan nodded again and finished writing down all the order and made his to the counter. Not long after everyone had their treats in front of them.

"Well, I'll be at the counter if any of you need me." Everyone started eating after that.

"Oh my, what a lovely cheese cake, and it's just light enough on my stomach…" Hiruzen said the last part in a quiet voice to himself. Old age hadn't done him any favours in what he could get away with eating and drinking these days.

"Not bad, hey Naruto what do you think?" Iruka said as he sliced off another piece with his fork.

"It's not as good as Ichiruka's but I wouldn't mind having this as a desert afterwards." Iruka stopped eating for a moment, looked at Naruto then down at his wallet in his pocket in sadness… It will be a while before his wallet will be full again and help him sleep sounder at night.

"Hey, Hinata! How are the cinnamon rolls." Hinata didn't reply, the cinnamon rolls had taken her full attention.

"Ah… Hinata?" This time Hinata heard Naruto and looked up in surprise.

"Ah, how are the cinnamons rolls?" Naruto was unsure of how to deal with someone who just come out of a sweet induced bliss.

"O-oh, t-they're nice." Hinata looked down to try hide her blush, Naruto saw the blush but…

"Hey Hinata are you okay? Do you have fever or something?" Naruto put his hand on her forehead to check her temperature, which rose quickly from her crush being so close to her and showing such concern.

"A-Ah, ah…" Hinata fainted, this elated a chuckle from the adults present.

"Ah… Young love, it is sweet no?" Jordan said from the counter causing both Iruka and Hiruzen to look at him.

"I think it's a bit too early to be saying things like that Jordan." Hiruzen said lightly finding it amusing as well.

"Hey now they're still kids plus from what I hear from the kids in class Naruto might be crushing on someone else." Jordan raised an eyebrow and lowered his sunglasses showing he had blue eyes.

"Hmmm, nope." He then put his glasses back covering his eyes again.

"Wait, what do you mean nope?" Iruka's statement was shared with Hiruzen, Jordan then look outside almost as if checking for someone, then waved his hand in a come closer manner, Both men complied.

"Keep this on the down low but… I can see what love crazies call, the red string of fate." Jordan took the silence apart from the noise in the background of hinata waking up, knocking out Naruto and now attempting to wake him up.

"Between those two, is a hundred percent guarantee if you two where to set a romantic three day situation for those two, they would end up dating at the end of it." Hiruzen and Iruka were doubtful however.

"Then why aren't these two already dating?" Hiruzen asked with disbelief lacing his voice.

"How often do those two interact?" The question seemed to answer Iruka's doubts and pulled Hiruzen to side so Jordan couldn't tell what they were saying.

"Actually, lord Hokage both Naruto and Hinata don't really interact much outside of class lessons, Hinata usual goes home with an escort or by herself and well, Naruto usual goes home by himself when he's not with us." Hiruzen blinked in surprise at this, the moment was ruined a loud crash sound from the table.

"Ah! We're sorry!" Both Naruto and Hinata said the same time.

"Hm… Well I guess if you're both really sorry you could work at the café for a few weeks…" Jordan said in a thinking pose making both Naruto and Hinata shout "WHAT?!" at him, while Iruka and Hiruzen just looked at him with a thoughtful gaze, until.

"Those plats look pricey Naruto, working them off isn't usual an option people let you take for something like this." Iruka apparently was game for playing cupid.

"I have to agree, but maybe this could be a good lesson for both you and Hinata." Hiruzen said with a chuckle.

"B-but, I d-don't think my f-father will be too pleased. S-since I s-still have to a-attend the a-academy." Hiruzen had only heard rumours about the less then hospitable nature of the Hyuga clan's family relationships at the moment, this might be more helpful the just playing cupid for the two.

"I wouldn't worry about that Hinata, I'll help if your father gets a bit fussy over this." And anything else that might come up now.

"But Iruka-sensei! What about our training at the academy?" Naruto whined.

"Relax blondie, it's just some afternoon work and closing times are at Five PM. You won't have to worry you're pretty little head about it." Jordan said teasingly but to Naruto it sounded like he was being condescending.

"Naruto, a ninja does have to be responsible for his actions as well as his mistakes." Iruka said as he put a hand on his head.

"Hey, if you do well I'll take you out to Ichiruka's for an all you can eat feast at the very end. You're welcome to join as well Hinata." Hinata who was watching Naruto and Iruka's interaction with interest was surprised at being included.

"A-are you sure?" Iruka just smiled.

"Of course!" Hiruzen looked the trio with a warm smile, and decided to speak up least the silence stay for too long.

"Well it's official, I take it the pay they receive is going towards those plats?" Jordan nodded at this.

"If they're good I'll even let them keep a bit of the money earned from the shifts here." Jordan said with a smirk, not willing to blind his hopefully new regulars…

* * *

The Hokage was sitting at his desk around in afternoon but he was waiting for Jordan, as the man was going to be with two important people from his village, his family, he needed to make sure this man was going to be trustworthy. That's when he heard the knock on the door.

"Come in." He said in a serious tone.

"Ah, so the Hokage was one of my customers today… Guess that explains why I'm here then." Jordan attempts at lighting the mood however failed as Hiruzen wasn't going to let the tension drop until he was ready for it to drop.

"Now, as I understand you've been here about three weeks, however I was alerted to the fact that a civilian who was drunk at the time made you aware of something I hoped that you wouldn't." Jordan who was sitting at this time only nodded.

"Yeah, although for a supposed demon the kid doesn't act like it but… Going from the look on your face the guy was way off the mark." Jordan made sure not to fidget under the Hokage's gaze.

"Yes, what I'm about to tell doesn't leave this room… or death will swiftly follow if you so happen to do otherwise." Jordan couldn't stop himself from gulping hard enough to audible.

"Naruto is not the demon fox reincarnated but he is the fox's jailor… I don't know what the fourth was thinking when he sealed that being into Naruto but I remember his last wish… Was for Naruto to be seen as a hero." Jordan then finally lowered his gaze from the Hokage's.

"Is it really that bad? The kid looked plenty happy when you guys where at my shop." Hiruzen finally gave a small sigh.

"Naruto has great potential as a ninja, he already has blending in and letting people see what they want to down to a fine polish… It's something a boy his age should never have to perfect." Hiruzen remembered all the fake smiles Naruto gave him when he was asked if he was alright, it was painful watching a child who was only five at the time, look so much older than he should while lying to say he was alright."

"Why then? Can't you give him to someone to look after him?" Jordan then finally flinched at the cracking sound that was coming from Hiruzen's hands.

"I've tried… Day after day I've tried to give Naruto the family he deserves but, politics surround the child's happiness constantly." Jordan finally looked up to meet Hiruzen gaze once more, what he saw was a tired old man who had truly seen the worst of his home.

"Many consider turning Naruto into a weapon… to be at the beck and call of the village as they please… Other would have him as a bargaining chip to be used to appease and make alliances with other villages to finally do trade with them… Other just want Naruto out of the village by any and all mean's…" Jordan suddenly realized he could not look away from Hiruzen's gaze and at the moment he didn't want to.

"Honestly the amount of paper work I could finish in a day would be much higher if weren't for the fact that I have be on high alert while reading everything that could involve Naruto, once I even tried to adopt Naruto into my personal family, however I was fought almost at every step by thous who would use Naruto for their personal gain. I couldn't even give Naruto to the ninja's who would truly give him the love he deserves, because the same people fought me there as well. Each and every day it's a battle of politics to at least let Naruto keep the freedom of choice, in the end it seems… It's all I can give him." Jordan in that moment understood why Hiruzen told him this instead of threatening him more, it was to see what he would do when he found about Naruto's situation. Would he help the boy or turn on him like so many others.

"I come from a small family with the power to see fate." Hiruzen blinked in surprise but stayed silent, still watching Jordan and seeing if he could be trusted.

"To get into technicalities of it though, we can see certain types of futures events in physical form. Most of us can only see one type event, some can see two, one guy was able to see three. Me I can only see one, and I can see who's going to end with who in the end." Hiruzen nodded at this, letting Jordan know he can continue.

"However you can guess it gets a bit annoying to see future events in physical objects all the time so we learned how to turn the ability off and on again." Jordan then pointed at his sunglasses.

"I'm still in training but these sunglasses here let me see without the string, now apart from that. My family is pretty normal, we host shops and teach the next generation how to keep a shop going pretty much." Hiruzen saw all he need to see and so he let out a chuckle causing all the tension from before to disappear like it never existed.

"So… I bet you get a lot people looking for their one true love huh?" Jordan groaned at this.

"Oh my… Yes! Do you know how people used to come to me and ask if the person they were dating was their true love when they didn't have their partner there! It's called a string for a reason! Gotta have the other person there!" Jordan ranted like he had been waiting for this moment.

"We still have time left… So can you tell me some good stories, did you cause any awkward moments between people?" Jordan laughed at how the wizened warrior suddenly turned into a gossip craving old man.

"Oh yeah, there was this one time where I forgot my glass when I just got the ability working and then two couples walk into my family's roadside hotel." Hiruzen smiled, this was a man who he wouldn't mind Naruto being around at all.

* * *

Hinata was nervous as she walked up to the sleeping Naruto in class but work up her courage and said!

"N-n-naruto, we h-have to get r-ready for w-work." It helped that she shaking Naruto in this endeavour to wake the young boy up. Naruto look up at Hinata in sleep induced daze.

"But it's still class time." Naruto failed to notice it was actually their second lunch break, Hinata however pressed on in her convincing.

"A-actually, i-it's almost t-time for today's f-final class." This caused Naruto to wake.

"What! But, but, that means I missed out on lunch…" Hinata gave Naruto a bit of an awkward pat on the back to try and comfort him.

Naruto went the last lesson of that day with a growling stomach, now usual he sits in the very back row but today he saw Hinata, they were both going to be working together for a while and Hinata didn't mock him in class for his goal of being Hokage, getting to know Hinata seemed like a great idea.

"Hey Hinata, do you mind if I sit here?" Hinata looked up in surprise but managed to stater out.

"U-uh, n-no, I d-don't mind." Naruto gave her a smile that Hinata looked a bit different to the ones Hinata had always seen on Naruto. Iruka walked into the class and had hold back a smile at the sight of Naruto and Hinata sitting together and starting to talk, however everyone is also talking… above his lesson…

"QUEIT!" combined with big head genjutsu it made for a truly terrifying force for both children and adults. After that, the lesson went by quickly for Iruka and soon enough it was time to realise the students from their torture… Yes Iruka knows that everyone considers the academy lesson torture but he's changing it!

"Alright, study pages 86 to 100 for the history test coming up. Apart from that, you're dismissed." Iruka has yet to find a way to make the history parts of the academy useful though. Iruka then walk up to Naruto and Hinata.

"You two ready for your shifts the café today." Hinata nodded but Naruto spoke his mind.

"I guess but what will me and Hinata be doing there? Ninja's don't run café you know?" Naruto said with his usual attempt at a frowny face.

"Actually Naruto, a café would good cover for a ninja to have." This made Naruto and Hinata pay attention.

"Imagine you got sent on mission to a different village as a spy, now you could hide in the shadows constantly but that's going to drain you mentally and physically from being on high alert while trying to get the information you need while not getting caught. But say you had the café as a disguise, you could get some local gossip and rest and recover from hiding from enemy ninjas while gathering the intel." Naruto and Hinata nodded at this but then Naruto had a mini freak out.

"WAIT! WHAT IF GLASSES GUY IS A SPY!" Iruka laugh at this but calmed down quickly after.

"Don't worry, the Hokage told me he saw him last night he's gotten the seal of approval. Now get going you two or you'll be late." Well he wasn't a spy, but Iruka's little example was a bit more relevant then he thought.

* * *

Jingle jingle~

"Welco- oh it's you two. Come in, come in." Naruto and Hinata looked a bit unsure of what to say so they simply stay quiet. Jordan lead them to behind the counter and gave the pair a ran down of what to do in the shop.

"Now while there aren't any customers about I want you two to start remembering the items we have on the menu, trust me it'll help getting the orders out to the customers. Now I want you Blondie to take orders from the left side of the shop, and I want Blue taking the orders from the right but unless it's just one person or a group for one table then I want you two working together." Both Hinata and Naruto were confused but for two different reasons.

"U-um, why did you call me Blue?" Jordan look at Hinata with a serious face.

"I suck at learning names quickly so I nickname people until I can remember the name of the person with zero mistakes Nagubo." Hinata and Naruto just looked at him in shock.

"… So you don't mind Blue right?" Hinata just nodded but was a bit put off with this person's terrible sense of remembering names.

"So… Glasses guy, do you make all the cakes here?" Naruto tried to get away from the fact that this guy's memory sucks.

"Correct! I sometimes have to wake up in the morning at 4AM! Just to get ready for anything that needs restocking, like berries, and pie!" Naruto and Hinata looked at Jordan in disbelief once more, Naruto tried to change the subjected again.

"Okay, uh… So why do I have to take the left side?" Jordan unleashed a smile that for the first time in a long time, didn't shine brighter than most lighting techniques.

"Because something funny will probable happen if you do, or it won't that could happen too." Naruto looked to Hinata to see how she was dealing with the strange man, judging from the fact that Hinata was looking at him as well, horribly.

Jingle Jingle~

"Welcome-" while Jordan was dealing with customer Hinata, seeing how she wasn't the only one outside of their comfit zone, decided to ask Naruto about his thoughts on the man.

"A-ah, so what do y-you think o-of Jordan so f-far." Hinata realised she had stuttered less that time and silently cheered in her mind for the small achievement.

"He really is weird; I don't just mean how he dresses but how he talks too. I wonder if he escaped from a mental home." Hinata then couldn't help but image Jordan in a stray jacket going on about greatness of cakes, causing her to giggle a bit. Jordan who wasn't that far away saw a chance to get the two alone together, as his most recent customer had ordered a whole cake and whole cakes need a big box… FROM THE BACK!

"Alright you two, now would be a great time to find out what's where in the back. I need a midsized cake box for the midsized cake!" Jordan said with perhaps more energy than most would use for that sentence. Naruto and Hinata just nodded and said 'Be right back!' and 'O-on it!' Jordan then turned back to see a shocked villager.

"Something wrong sir?" Jordan had a feeling that it was going to be an idiot who didn't like Naruto.

"Why do you have that… thing here?" Alright, he may be a customer but Naruto is his staff and his staff shouldn't have to have people talking about him behind his back because he has a demon in his gut.

"You mean my cake display?" The man looked at Jordan in confusion.

"That child!" The man hissed in a whisper, Jordan crossed his arms and tilted his head to one side, faking confusion.

"There were two children standing here before, which one of the two are freaking out about?" The man was becoming increasingly annoyed with Jordan's little game.

"The blond one! Don't you know what he is?" The man was levelling a glare at Jordan now but it didn't look as scary as the man must of thought.

"A male? A child? A ninja in training?" The man stopped glaring at Jordan, figuring he must not know about Naruto's fuzzy little tenant. Naruto and Hinata had come back with the midsized box, the man attempted to intimidate Naruto by glaring at him, Naruto didn't even react.

"We have the right box glasses guy! But you could've sent just one of us, you know? Everything was labelled back there." Hinata nodded at this.

"I-it really wouldn't h-have been a-any trouble." Hinata was currently having the equivalent of a silent house party in her mind at the moment, she was stuttering less today and she wanted to see how far she get before she started stuttering like usual.

"Hahaha! Fair enough!" The man was looking increasingly angry at Naruto so Jordan prepared the order quickly so the man would try anything in his shop.

"Here's your cake and that comes to about 40 Ryo." The man payed the amount without a fuss but, as he was about to leave the store, he stop and looked at Jordan.

"You'll lay off the kid if you want this shop to succeed. He's nothing but trouble, trust me on that." Before the man could leave though, Jordan got in the last word.

"Who I hire is my business sir, have wonderful afternoon!" The man left with a huff but his words did affect Naruto.

"It's always the same with those old wind bags." Naruto huff as well but before he could rant any further.

"Ah ignore them, you're my employee until you pay off those plats and that means I'm not going to let a potential future staff member get shouted at just because some people are major stiffs." Jordan was going to put a hand on Naruto's should when Hinata put in a good word as well.

"T-that's right! They d-don't you know you! S-so they can't judge you! B-because the Naruto I know is m-more than what everyone t-thinks he is." Hinata had seen from a distance what Naruto endured from the village but, staying silent and hoping he would be alright was all she could back then but now was different, now she was by Naruto's side and she could help!

Naruto blink in surprise at the two's declares, wondering if they maybe were lying.

"Y-you mean it?" Naruto didn't even notice his were starting to become a bit teary.

"Of course!"

"Y-yes!" Naruto was about to cry but stopped when Jordan put a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, I'm not that good with people where I can comfort the crying. Come on look sharp, I invited that teacher of yours here for a slice of cake, don't want to look a mess in front of him now?" Naruto's tears dried much faster than before was smiling brilliantly at them, it was the smile that first made Hinata's heart skip a beat but she didn't get as flustered as before.

Jingle Jingle~

"Welcome to The Coco Den! The only café in Konoha that makes sweets, cake, and chocolate as great the town itself!" Naruto and Hinata looked at Jordan and started to watch him do business, this might be better than Naruto thought it was ever going to be.

* * *

Two weeks had passed and the students of the academy noticed Hinata and Naruto changed a little bit. Hinata didn't stutter in some of her sentences and Naruto didn't yell as much either, Iruka had trouble some days holding back that smile he knew was just a twitch away from breaking onto his face as two of his students were helping each other grow.

"Alright, that's it for today! There's no home work today but if you want some better marks on the next test coming up I suggest you head to the library and research the different chakra natures." Everyone packed and left in a hurry but Iruka managed to catch up with Naruto and Hinata.

"So today's the day you pay of the last for the plats, huh Naruto? Are you and Hinata still going to work there after lessons?" Naruto and Hinata nodded at him.

"It's actually quite relaxing working there Iruka sensei. Jordan even lets us study when the shop is empty." Naruto started to look as white as a sheet.

"Y-yeah, study…" Hinata was nice and really helped him out with all the really wordy stuff but Jordan…

" _You'll learn all the angles! HAHAHA! ANGLES!"_ He was very energetic about helping out with studying.

"Haha, well I'm free this afternoon. I think I might have some cake with you guys to celebrate, and before you ask Naruto. Yes, my treat!" Naruto reacted appropriately.

"HELL YEAH!" Hinata giggle at Naruto's antics, then felling quite brave from the amount of time she had been spending with Naruto lately grabbed his hand started to lead him out the classroom.

"Come on Naruto, we can't start running late for work now!" Hinata said while smiling but in an act of perhaps godly levels of irony failed to notice Naruto blushing from this.

'Weird, did Hinata always look so bright?' Iruka had to use a hand to cover his chuckling; he could practically see what Naruto was thinking at this point.

"So have you two learnt any of Jordan's recipes for baking yet?" Iruka asked to in order to save some of Naruto's dignity.

"Yeah! Glasses guy has taught us only about, maybe three of his cake recipes but they're sooo~ good." Naruto was in a seemingly cake induce bliss, not realising he and Hinata were still holding hands.

"Oh really? I'll have to come over your place sometime Naruto and test out your baking skills." Iruka chuckled, 'And maybe I can save my wallet for once from the clutches of Ichiraku's or The Coco Den.'

"I might help out too Naruto!" Hinata was currently cheering in her head, even though her home life hadn't really change much apart from asking to use the kitchen every once in a while, her life outside of home was getting better by leaps and miles and Naruto seemed to be okay with holding hands.

Once the trio got to the doors of the café Iruka stopped all of a sudden, and put his hands to together as if in a pray.

"Maybe today I can get the major discount on the passion fruit cheese cake." Hinata and Naruto chuckle at this, Jordan had started to play a game with his regulars like Iruka called wheel of discounts. And Iruka while lucky in getting ten percent off to thirty percent off for his food could never get the grand whopping fifty percent off.

"Maybe today's your lucky day Iruka-sensei." Naruto used his free hand to give Iruka the thumbs up.

Jingle Jingle~

"Ah if isn't Mister "Just a little off fifty percent" Iruka." Jordan forwent his usual greeting for Iruka and Iruka only, Iruka's only sign of annoyance at this was a subtle eyebrow twitch.

"Well today you better be ready to lose that nickname, because I'm going to get that fifty percent discount on the passion fruit cheese cake." Iruka spoke calmly but one could almost see flames of passion flaring up behind Iruka.

"Oh? Well then~ Step right up, step right up~ Today's you're chance to get my delicious cakes for a discounted price. How much you say? Well spin the wheel of discounts and we'll see how much you'll pay~" Jordan was gesturing flamboyantly while saying this and then out of seeming nowhere (it was just at his feet) pulled out the wheel of discounts.

Iruka tighten his leaf headband and took up a fighting stance, Naruto and Hinata watched in silence but were cheering on Iruka in their minds. Iruka's eyes seemed to shine like stars for an instant and then… HE SPINS THE WHEEL!

"Whatwillitbewhatwillitbewhatwillitbe?" Jordan said at speedy pace but Iruka's eyes never lost focus, he could see his target spinning and spinning.

"And you're discount is…" The wheel slowed to a crawl…

"FIFTY PERCENT!" Jordan yelled in his usual enthusiastic voice.

"Tonight… My wallet may sleep safely and fully." Iruka said as if in pray once more. The afternoon went by quick enough but one thing was putting Jordan on edge…

"No customers… WHY ARE THERE NO CUSTOMERS!" Jordan shout to the heavens, which thankful for them, were muted thanks his roof. Naruto and Hinata were sitting at the same table as Iruka and just ignored him, some days were like this thanks to the café placement and staff.

"Sigh, we never seem to get customers on a Saturday…" Hinata said with resigned tone. Iruka looked up passion fruit cheese cake to see if there was anyone outside of shop, however something starting to set off alarm bells in his head.

"Weird, there's no outside." Jordan who taken a fetal position in a corner looked up and saw there really wasn't anybody outside of the shop and from the looks of things, the street was empty too.

"Okay, that's actually pretty weird." Naruto and Hinata had gotten up and grab some knives as a substitute for kunai.

"Good stance you two but, stay in here with Jordan. I'm going to see what's happening outside." Iruka had pulled out a kunai but hid it from frontal viewing by having it stick to his wrist.

"Iruka wait!" Iruka was about half way to the door when Jordan stopped him.

"I've seen this type of thing before… You know when on some days you just have that nagging feeling in the back of your head that's saying 'Don't go there no matter what' and you only realize it until after the feeling has passed?" Iruka looked at Jordan seeing him look slightly panicked.

"Yeah, the day when the nine tailed fox attacked I was avoiding certain areas of the village and I only realized it the day after… Jordan the Hokage gave you the okay but is there something you didn't tell us when we were gathering information about your past?" Iruka had adjusted himself so his back wasn't facing the window anymore but to the wall on the right of him.

Jordan looked to Naruto and Hinata and saw that they were starting to be set on edge.

"Yes." Jordan answered after a moment of silence.

"When I was fifteen my family went on a camping trip for a holiday, just to get away from things. It's started out nice enough, and my sister and I were even making some money by doing so fortune telling at the shops we stopped by along the way there. When we got to the campsite location, there was no one there. It was one of the few place a civilian family could go for camping without having to worry about ninja's owning the area, we didn't think much of it. We left early to get there first after all but, around night time when were about to fall asleep, demons attacked. Long story short I survived by pure dumb luck, then I went searching for some to help kill the demons who killed my family, I didn't have money for ninjas to take care of it but then I found the next best thing. Demon hunters, turns out I didn't have enough money for them but one guy offered to train me I took it and after a few years, I killed the demons who killed my family." Iruka nodded at points in the story but when he heard the word demons. He pulled Naruto and Hinata closer to him.

Jordan came from behind the counter and got a sweeper and ready it like a bo staff.

"After that, my drive to do jobs lowered a bit and I decided a vacation was in order. Asked around to see what village would be best for a rest and Konoha was the winner." Jordan was by Iruka's side by this point getting ready for a fight.

"We will be having a long discussion after this Jordan but for now, let me find out where our enemy is hiding." Everyone watched as Iruka closed his eyes, after a moment Naruto swore he heard a sound come from Iruka but no else seemed to notice it. Iruka opened his eyes and had grim look on his face.

"We're completely surrounded, there are creatures lining the roof tops and even more hiding in the stores in front of us and beside us. The only good news is there not hiding under ground." Jordan nodded at this.

"How do we go about this, we can't stay in here forever, demons only have so much patience." Iruka brought the Kunai from his wrist back to his hand and add another Kunai to his left hand.

"Can you cover the ones from the air?" Jordan nodded.

"Good. Naruto, Hinata I need you two to stay behind us at all times but be ready to strike away anything that gets too close. On my mark… GO!"

Iruka kicked the door down but quickly went into a run with Jordan not far behind and the kids just a bit behind him.

CRASH! In an instant a horde of hooded creatures came charging at the group, Iruka quickly threw his Kunai at the fastest of the bunch, knocking them over and causing a lot of the others behind them to trip and stumble. It only last a second though as the demons on the roof had started to jump down trying to catch the group off guard, one was about to hit Jordan until with one quick motion, he hit the demon into a couple of others that where trying to get to Iruka by air as well. Sending them crashing into a different store.

Iruka hadn't wasted time and was throwing Kunai with explosive tags on them into the larger clusters of demons. The explosion where causing some demons to come flying right at Naruto and Hinata who were dodging rather clumsily, Iruka the suddenly turn and threw some Shuriken into what seemed like an empty store until screams cry out from where he had aimed.

Everything seemed still after that but unfortunately them, they were still surrounded and the demons were beginning to circle them.

"Okay Jordan, have you been in a type situation like this before? Because some quick advice on to handle this seems necessary." Jordan had guided Naruto and Hinata in-between them.

"Yeah, but I'm lacking some stuff to really get out of this one unscratched. UH OH! THROW THE EXPLODY THINGS IN ONE DIRECTION!" Iruka reacted at the same time the demons charged, using the last three of his exploding tags with his last Kunai, he threw it to the direction that would lead to the Hokage's building.

BOOM! Jordan had grabbed Naruto and Hinata but had dropped his sweeper in doing so and was practically dragging the two kids as he ran with Iruka, however the horde quickly followed. Iruka thought about running on the roof tops but had to check if Jordan could too.

"Jordan! Can you keep up with ninjas on roof tops?" Jordan nodded and picked up his two staff and with one nod to Iruka.

"JUMP!" The horde behind them jump as well but only made it to half their height, hear the resounding crash below Jordan threw Hinata at Iruka, he caught her quickly but did receive a nasty glare for throwing one of his students but they didn't stop.

Not long after, they realized they were among people again and final stop roof top jumping.

"Okay Jordan… We're going to have a long talk with the Hokage." Iruka was glaring heatedly at Jordan who just chuckled nervously and held up Naruto as he were some life sized doll you won at a festival, and hid behind him.

"Uh… I have a blond with me?" Iruka just turned around and put Hinata down.

"Put Naruto down, and let's go." Jordan promptly did so.

"Okay, but the kids should stay with us for the scolding I'm bound to get. After all they were there two." Iruka did say anything but Jordan decided to take that yes for now.

* * *

Hiruzen let out a puff of smoke as he listened to Iruka finish his report and stared at Jordan in a calm observing manner.

"Jordan… I'm going to be honest with you here. You're in some deep trouble now, while I am glad you defended my village, you also brought trouble into it as well." Jordan didn't say anything and continued to look at the floor.

"How bad is my punishment going to be?" Iruka was looking on and felt twinges of regret here and there, because not once in his report did Jordan try and defend himself.

"Hmmm, If I were to decide… It would be to teach your skills to Naruto and Hinata here so that they may defend themselves should this ever happen again. The civilian counsel may go for a piety course of action and Change how your shop works or just close it down all together; the ninja counsel however… there's no telling honestly." Hiruzen then saw Jordan looking at him.

"So depending on what you tell me here, will depend on who handles your punishment." Jordan in nodded response then started pacing.

"Honestly, I've seen that type demon before. They're minions though, not smart enough to take revenge against a hunter like me, and I've only pissed off a few fellow demon hunters but they would let demons find my trail. The only reason they would even attack was if someone ordered them too or they were attracted here, but I made sure before coming here to try and get rid of much demon blood off my scent… unless." Jordan stopped and look at Naruto and a dawning realization hit him.

"Oh no… Lord Hokage, you really have a problem now." Hiruzen calm expression turned serious.

"What's wrong?" Jordan then turned back to Hiruzen.

"Before I tell you, are ready to tell him the secret?" Hiruzen eyes widen and looked at Naruto in worry.

"What? why are looking at me like old man?" Naruto asked neverously, Hiruzen looked back at Naruto with regret in his eyes.

"Is it really that bad?" Jordan nodded.

"His life depends on it and I recommend keeping Hinata here as well." Jordan attempted to convey conviction through his eyes, Hiruzen saw it clear as day.

"Hinata, Naruto, come closer. What I'm about to tell you is an S-class village secret, and it's the one that's affects you the most Naruto… And I'm sorry in advance." Naruto's eyes widen in shock but he and Hinata still walk up to the Hokage's table and took a set.

"As you both know, nine years ago our fourth Hokage fought and defeated the nine tailed fox… That was a lie." Naruto and Hinata's mouths fell open from shock but quickly tried to recompose themselves.

"He was unable to kill the beast for it was made of pure chakra, so he had to seal it away into a new born child, that child was you Naruto. You are what stands between that fox and this village… But the villagers seem to disagree." Naruto was starting to shake, tears were welling up in his eyes and he looked the one person who he thought would never lie to him.

"You knew?" Iruka nodded and started to walk forwards to Naruto, he could see Naruto was about scream and lash out but before he could, he hugged him.

"And I don't care." Naruto eyes widen even more in shock.

"And I don't about it e-either" Hinata noticed she stuttered a little bit but she didn't care at the moment and joined the hug as well. Naruto was crying freely at this point, conflicted because the villagers hate made sense after all this time but yet, he was so happy to know there were people who saw him as he was, a child who dreamed big, was idiot at times, and was going to be Hokage no matter what anyone else said.

"Lord Hokage, I'm only guessing here but it might a combination of the leftover scent on me and the scent of the demon fox coming from Naruto that lured the demons here. That last battle might have even put Iruka and Hinata at risk. So I'm hoping, no matter the punishment, you'll let me help these two." Jordan and Hiruzen then just looked at Naruto, Iruka, and Hinata. Still in one big hug and Naruto still crying, but it brought a smile to Hiruzen's face as it showed him one thing he thought he would only see in his dreams for the future, Naruto with his family.

"Hmmm, I'm going to get a lot complaints about this from the windbags in the ninja counsel but Jordan, I am sentencing you to community service in which you must teach Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Hyuga the ways of the demon hunter!"

 **And that's it, now a quick note before this over. I'm planning on keeping Naruto character growth the same as his canon version but, the difference will be that it's accelerated, same with Hinata. Other characters however may take a different route of development depending on how the story goes. Any other character changes I make will be for more comical scenes and that's about it.**

 **Also that little * is for when I'm using the canon backstory but don't have space to write without being awkward.**

 **Still I hope you enjoy, please leave review to let me know how it was, and I hope to see you again!**


End file.
